The Clown of Heroes
by SparkZ2003
Summary: The School of U-A is shaken when a certain clown prince of crime makes himself known in Japan, and even more so when the Batman comes to stop him.


It was the brink of dawn as a man with long wavy black hair walked through what looked like an advanced college campus, hot coffee in hand. The hot brew looked like it was a necessity for this man, for his eyes were laced with red veins, with bags under his lids to accompany the look. He took a long sip of his drink as he passed by a dorm of sorts, taking note of the giant "1-A" logo on it. He continued his path as he walked by high tech security drones, them giving no notice of the tired man. His eyelids drooped as he began to fight against his obvious sleep depravity.

Normally, this sort of health would be frowned upon and deemed irresponsible, but for Aizawa Shota, it was deemed useful. Shota has what many people share in this world have, quirks. Quirks are larger than life superpowers that, once thought to be only in comic books, exploded into planet Earth thanks to a mixture of good old evolution dashed with a sprinkle of disease, albeit a disease that many people would come to love. Now, 80% of the world's population have abilities varying in usefulness and absurdity, be it shape-shifting, invisibility, super strength, the ability to weaponize onomatopoeia or, in Aizawa's case, quirk canceling given an unblinking stare. As such, the man known around the world as Eraserhead has trained himself to keep his eyes open for as long as he can so he can do his job to the greatest potential, the job of being a professional hero.

As soon as quirks began to spread across the globe, those who desired power quickly to their chance. Almost instantly, villains began to build up crime empires to assert themselves at the top of humanity's violent food chain. Now, the crime kept to the shadows of alleys and the glum of the underworld began to rise, and those who wished to bring crime back to the shadows had to act quickly. As such, heroism, an act once met with controversy became professionalism. Government-approved superbeings began to sprout in an attempt to snuff out these threats to humanity. Many rose to the occasion, but none stood out more than the man now known as a Symbol of Peace, All Might. With his amazing quirk, One for All, which gave him superhuman strength, he stood as a leading force in the fight against crime.

Nowadays, the once number one hero is enjoying retirement as his body soon grew too weak to endure his strengthened form, mostly in part thanks to an injury from the hands of one of his deadliest adversaries, All for One; a powerful mob boss with the power to steal and give others' quirks against their will. However, All Might didn't leave the hero scene without a back-up plan for the next Symbol of Peace, and that plan came in the form of a successor.

All Might, real name Toshinori Yagi, always knew that he would eventually have to find a worthy boy or girl to succeed his powers, for his quirk was more than just a flashy show of strength. In fact, his quirk has had a history dating back for (blank) years, with each previous beholder of this incredible power passing it down, stacking to its already immense amount of power in the process. However, when his aforementioned injury came and reared its ugly head (or stomach), the selection became a much more urgent matter. And as hope would have it, that successor would happen to be a student within Aizawa's class.

When Eraserhead initially took a spot at UA, one of the world's premier hero schools, he was strict as they could come. Sometimes expelling whole classes for failing to meet standards, one would not be wrong in assuming the Erasure Hero was a hard man to please, and when one Izuku Midoriya was put in his class, his first reactions were… mixed. Initially, he saw the green-haired teen as a lost cause, looking to expel the boy as soon as he could, with the fact that there was obvious favoritism from the now teacher All Might not helping Midoriya's case. However, not only was he quick to be proven wrong at the child's potential, but Shota had to admit, he was definitely someone that he could see becoming the top hero in the world.

That didn't undermine the rest of his current class, however, as there was a vast pool of potential within the twenty students of class 1-A. Along with Izuku (hero name Deku), a few stood out. There was Katsuki Bakugou (hero name undetermined), a childhood "friend" of Izuku, with a quirk entitled "Explosion" that gave the brash teen the ability to create explosions from his hands with his sweat; which is similar to nitroglycerin. There was Tenya Iida (hero name Ingenium), with his familiar quirk "Engine", giving him speed that has only been outmatched by a vigilante in the States. There was Shoto Todoroki (hero name Shoto), the son of number one hero Endeavor, with the quirk of "Half-Cold Half-Hot", which, as the name implies, gave him the power of wielding both blazing flames like his father, and chilling ice like his mother. There was also Ochako Uraraka (hero name Uravity), with the quirk "Zero Gravity", allowing the future heroine to float both objects and herself into the air. When Aizawa did a little research, he found that the hero freshman came from a family of little income, and it only took a second for the teacher to put two and two together. Now, many would see performing the act of heroism for payment as selfish, but in a world where superpowers are as common as sliced bread, it only made sense that it would find its way into being a nine to five job, and while yes there are those fair share that is only in it for the money, the rest still have good intentions, money included or not, and from what Aizawa has seen, Uraraka definitely fit in the latter category. There were, of course, other students, like Eijiro Kirishima (hero name Red Riot) or Momo Yaoyorozu (hero name Creati), but those five were the ones that seemed to catch the most attention.

Aizawa continued his walk, pushing past the doors that led to the inside of the ever-prestigious UA High. Out of all the hero schools, it was UA that was at the top in terms of recognition. From its hosting of the Sports Festival to its impressive alumni ranging from Aizwawa to the All Might himself. The never blinking hero walked across the halls of the rooms, passing his own classroom 1-A before reaching the teacher's facility. He opened the door to see Vlad King, a fellow hero and teacher of class 1-B, facing away from him. Shota assumed he was deep in work, so he simply grunted a hello before sitting at his desk, where he grabbed some papers that he left there the previous night to grade. As he looked over his papers, he noticed a disorienting odor lingering in the room. He turned to his coworker before speaking up.

"Hey, do you smell that too?"

No response.

"... Don't tell me you've been here all night grading papers. You know I don't believe in this petty class rivalry."

No response.

At this point Aizawa was getting a bit irritated, so he stood up and began to approach Vlad. "Now listen if I did something to irk you just tell m-"

Aizawa cut himself short when he saw that Vlad was slumped over. Aizawa slowly put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sekijiro, are you o-". Aizawa was again cut short, but this time it was due to being frozen in horror.

When he saw Vlad's face, the usual stoic look upon his features was replaced with a grotesque grin that nearly reached his ears, with puffed up crimson red lips surrounding it. His pupils were simple dots that were complemented with red veins that matched Aizawa himself. His face was pale and slumped to the side, any sign of life gone from him.

Aizawa backed off from the corpse of his former peer in fear. There was only one villain in the world known for this horrible insignia, and if he's here, then his student's lives may be in jeopardy.


End file.
